Lace
by josh bones
Summary: Thanks to Chuck's jealousy, important people take an interest in Fair City. Find out the results on this exciting episode of WordGirl!


Wordgirl/Avengers EMH Crossover

Author's Note: Wordgirl needs more love.

This takes place after "Rhyme and Reason", for Wordgirl, but before "Meet Captain America" for EMH.

I do not own anything. Wordgirl is owned by PBS, and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes is owned by Marvel.

From deep within his underground lair in his mother's basement, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy is watching flips through channels.

"Borin, borin, borin. Hey, that's my bro!" said Chuck as he looks at the TV.

"Here at Stark Industries, we're seeing a business deal between Tony Stark, and Brent the Handsome Successful Everyone-Loves-Him Sandwich-Making Guy, inventor of crustless bread."

"Brent,I don't know how you did it. But this stuff is great! Crustless bread is already popular in...where was it again?"

"Fair City."

"Yeah. Worldwide crustless bread,all because of you. What do you think?"

"I think it'll be great! My ma and Chuck will be so proud."

"Chuck? As in Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, C-List villain with the worst supervillain name out there? You two know each other?"

Chuck squeezes on the remote. "That Tony Stark thinks he can insult me! I'll show him. I'll show everyone in New York! They'll rue the day they ever met Chuck the-"

"Chuckie-boo! It's time for your trip to the dentist!"

"Comin, ma!"

"Well, Brent. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." The two men shook hands. "Now, the world will have crustless bread."

Before anyone can make another move, a giant sandwich press envelops the building.

"Behold, citizens of New York! It is I, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. With my crusher, I'm gonna tend...tend...what's that word?"

Chuck waits for someone to define the word for him, but everyone is more focused on other things. While Chuck thinks of the right word to say, Iron Man disables the crusher.

"Anyone know the word I'm thinkin of? Anyone?"

"The word is tenderize!"

"Oh, thank y-"

Iron Man blasts Chuck into a wall. He reaches for his condiment ray, which gets knocked out of his hands. Before Chuck can go for another weapon, he is blasted by a repulsor blast. Chuck stumbles to the ground, and passes out.

"Good luck, Chuck." Iron Man moves to take Chuck in, when he gets stopped by an orange streak.

"Hold it right there! Chuck, it's time to st-is that Iron Man?"

"The man himself. And you are?"

"I'm Wordgirl. One of Fair City's heroes. But not a hero like you. Just trying to do good. I'll just take Chuck to jail. Hope we can meet again soon! Or not. Word up!"

With that, the superheroine speeds off, leaving Iron Man slightly confused.

"Jarvis? We'll have to go take a visit to Fair City real soon."

"And then that stupid Iron Man knocked me out! It wasn't even Wordgirl!" Chuck said. The villains association are all seen talking to each other.

"Brent's telling me that now he'll be meeting at his place to look into merchandising. Whatever that means."

Ms. Question and Lady Redundant Woman look at each other. "Thank you for your testimony,statement, and declaration. Chuck." said Lady Redundant Woman. "What should we do about you putting Fair City under main media attention?"

"I don't see the problem, difficulty, or complication!" "We'll have more adoring fans, helpers, and supporters than we usually do!"

"It's not like there are lots of superheroes in New York!" shouts out a voice from the crowd.

"We won't have to do much more work!"

"That's not how you say it!"

"Well maybe my rhymes can go to-"

"Shifting gears, what's the worst that can happen? We go to jail more than we already do? Any tourists can be handled. And they might even have cheese!"

"If it worries you, I can stay in the background and try learninging the weaknesses of new visitors."

"Maybe I can help you and stop being a mischief maker! Me! Invisi-Bill! Yay!"

"We'll think, pontificate, and ponder over that one, Invisi-Bill."

"I have an actual good idea, please and thank you."

The villains step aside to show Tobey, with a smirk on his face.

"Would you like to tell us your idea?"

"Don't let Tony Stark get the drop on us. First…."


End file.
